Nightmare
by AsariShin
Summary: " It hurt... It hurt so much... Why is it happening ? It can't be real... It's only a nightmare... Right ? " ... Psyche's suffering.
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm... Yeah, I wrote this in the middle of the night when I was once again lacking of sleep. And actually, after reading some creepy stories and all, this is what came to my mind... It's maybe a bit weird or something ? Haha, I don't really know. I just felt the need to write this...

Also, if you see something weird or you think it's confused, please, tell me. I'll do my best to fix it...

_Disclaimer_ : Nothing about DRRR! belongs to me.

_Warning_ : Mentions of physical and mental torture. So yeah, you're warned...

Rated M to be safe because I really am clueless about ratings so better use too much than not enough.

* * *

« Why ? Why does it hurt ? … Why does it hurt so much ? I… I can't take it anymore… Please… Let me… Let me die… » the voice echoed against the tiled walls of the room. A dull, low, painful voice. A broken voice.

As the lament continued, another voice answered by a laugh. A sharp voice this time. Bright, high and clear. The laugh was as lifeless and empty as the voice itself, more like a mere reflect of what could have been once a person.

« So, you want to die, is that right ? » the second voice asked after a short pause. « But it's weird. Your body tells me the opposite. Every time I tried to kill you, you always got up. Nothing worked. Bullets. Cutting. Fire. Poison. Even making you walk in the middle of the road. Nothing worked ! But you know how I want you to die, don't you ? You know how amusing for me it will be to stomp on your corpse, to look at your lifeless body laying there. I'll have so much fun when you'll be dead, so much ! » the voice paused another time before speaking again, seemingly angry this time. « Then why don't you die already ! You know how badly I want to kill you and you're begging me to kill you ! Then why won't you die ! WHY !? » another pause during which the silence was total, overwhelming, almost torturing. It almost seemed that the two persons disappearing in a second. But they were still here, the first one laying on the ground, silently crying and begging while the other one stood at the very opposite of the room, silently staring at the victim, the eyes glowing with a sickeningly happy red gleam.

« Though I'm not sure anymore I want you to die… I have fun right now… Looking at you wailing and begging… You even dared to call me by my name yesterday… I never thought humiliating you would be so much fun. It's so fun ! I wish I could share the joy I'm feeling right now with everybody ! I want them to see how great you look ! To hear these adorable sounds you make ! To look at your body imploring to be left alone while your own soul is asking to die. I want you to realize how miserable you are. How pathetic you were to think you could win against me ! Because you tried to run away, didn't you ? You wanted to escape. You wanted me to disappear. But it won't happen. You know that. You're trapped with me until the very end and trust me, I'll make sure you last as much as possible. I want you to realize nothing will ever can defeat me. »

The silence went back once again, ponctuated only by some moans of pain and some other chuckles of ill pleasure.

« But you know… You are so beautiful. » the second voice told after some minutes.

The person who was standing up walked slowly to the other and remained a moment there, looking at the victim who didn't bare look at the tormentor. A weak grunt of pain could be heard when a foot met a stomach.

« Eh ? Why don't you talk anymore ? Are you suddenly mute ? Or maybe you broke your voice by crying too much ? » the second voice hissed before starting to laugh.

It was a laugh like no others. It felt cutting like the glass, piercing like a needle yet bright as the sun. It was a threatening laugh, one of these that indicate a madman is about to play another of his tricks. But the tone, despite being hysterical and frenetic, remained harmonious, which only added to the feeling of threat it gave. The laugh echoed against the walls the same exact way the moans were doing some minutes earlier but they emptied the full space of the room, forcing the casualty to raise a hand to cover their ear. This instantly killed the laughter.

« Oh ? You beg for death but you seem pretty lively. » the second voice whispered, smooth and almost loving this time. Its owner knelt down to be closer to their victim. « What is it ? Why are you looking at me now ? You… You feel it too, right ? You know what I mean, my precious doll, right ? My very lovely and sweet little boy… You know what you have to give me if you want me to stop everything. Just say it already. Just tell me. »

The other suddenly bent down and forcefully captured his lips, forcing him into a rough kiss. He frowned when he felt a tongue freely started to run on his lips, daring to go further and play with his own tongue. He gathered his courage and, even though he knew it would bring nothing but more pain, he bit the other's tongue, soon tasting the displeasing flavor of iron before the other yanked back, wiping his lips with a grin.

« My ! So you still have some strenght remaining ! It's great ! Great ! Great ! » he laughed and clapped his hands. « We'll can continue to play ! Let me see… » he mumbled before taking a blade from the pocket of his jacket. « What about cutting you there ? » he grinned another time, slashing the other's face and looking at the bleeding cheek with an atrociously distorded smile. « Your blood is beautiful ! The noises you make are beautiful ! You are beautiful ! But I'm sure you would be even more beautiful if I could use you as my carpet. So please, die ! »

Another distorded laugh filled the room, making shiver in terror the man who remained on the ground. The other licked his blade, seemingly enjoying the taste of the blood, never ceasing to stared at his victim, the eyes as empty and cruel as always.

« Tell me… Do you think it could be amusing to gut you and hang you with your own intestine ? Or maybe… I know ! I will stab you and count how many time you need to bleed to death ! Don't you think it's a lovely idea ? I will look at you, laying in your own blood. It will be so beautiful ! All this red everywhere ! I will make sure you have red everywhere because, you see, it's the color that suits you the most ! »

Another slash, on the thigh this time.

« How is it ? I thought you loved red too ! Don't you agree it makes you even more beautiful ? But you know what ? I don't care ! As long as you die, everything is fine ! »

* * *

He could feel his heartbeat gradually slowing down. He felt so cold, so hurt, so scared. He wanted to die, yes but only to put an end to this nightmare. In reality, he was scared to die. He didn't want to disappear nor let the other play with him. But he couldn't help it. Everything was so hard, so sad, so painful. Too painful… Yes, dying would surely be the solution. He let his consciousness slips away, glad he finally had a chance to be free.

But the other was thinking otherwise. He kicked the dying man, a devious smirk on the lips, forcing him to gather his very last strenghts to look at him.

« Don't even think you are free now. You can never escape from me and you know it. Because the truth is… » he grinned, removing the hood that was hiding most of his face from the beginning. « I am you. »

XOXOXOX

« NOOOOOO ! »

He suddenly opened the eyes and quickly recognized the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. His bedroom… He… He was only dreaming… All of this was only a dream. A very bad dream… He looked at his arms, relieved to see there were no scars or traces of blood. He closed the eyes, feeling his heartbeat finding a normal pace, only for a brief moment though because a knock was heard at the door and he sat, quite fearful of what would happen next even though, as he told himself, it was all dream. Everything was fine… Right ?

« Dude, what's wrong !? »

A worried voice came from outside the room. With a sigh, he recognized his twin brother, roommate and best friend coming to see if everything was fine.

« Nothing… I…

- This nightmare again, huh ?

- Yeah… How do you know ?

- Because you often yell the same things when you sleep. It's very disturbing you know… It's almost… annoying. But it's so amusing at the same time. You sound so scared ! »

He didn't like the tone of his brother's voice. It was awfully similar to the one in his dreams… Now scared, he glanced at the man who was standing by his side, his heart missing a beat when he recognized this typical grin and these glowing red eyes.

« You can never escape me, my precious doll. Now, shall we play ? » the other said while grabbing his arm. « Let's play. I'll show you so many things you have to discover. I'll show you my favorite toys and please, this time, die in a better way than the last one. »

He couldn't even scream or cry as the other dragged him to the room once again. He could only close the eyes and hope that, this time, it would end soon.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading ! :)

Also, if you want to see a lighter end, I wrote an alternate end, uploaded as second chapter ~


	2. Chapter 2

Just for people who'd like a happier ending, here is an alternate end...?

_Disclaimer_ : Nothing about DRRR! belongs to me.

* * *

He woke up, screaming. This time he was in the grass

« Hey, is everything alright ? » he could hear at his right.

Horrified, he saw his brother looking at him, a worried expression on the face.

« What's wrong ? Hey ! » the other exclaimed when his hand was slapped away by his scared little brother. « What happened ? Did you make a bad dream ? Why are you looking at me like this ?

- Don't ask too much. You can see he's scared… »

It took a moment but he finally could tell them the dream he just had. Both of the other men sighed. They should have predicted this kind of things would happen… With a smile, he apologized and went to the bathroom, never daring to look in the mirror, still scared the creature from his dream may come to get him one more time. But to his satisfaction, nothing happened. He could do what he had to without being bothered by anything else than his own imagination as he wondered how he could come to the idea of his own brother doing such things. It was disturbing in many ways though not as much as the dream in itself…

When he felt scared again because he was thinking too much and convicing himself he wasn't alone he decided it'd be safer to go back with the others, what he did. Only to find his brother and their friend arguing together, about him obviously.

« It's your fault, I told you to not let him read nor watch this kind of things.

- My fault !? He's not a child anymore ! And he said he was fine, right ?

- He obviously wasn't ! How immature can you be ? Can't you tell when your own brother is traumatized ?

- Shut up ! I don't need your fucking lessons to know how to act with my relatives ! Should we talk about your brother ? Should I remind you why he left the house ?

- That's totally different !

- Come on ! You know it's as stupid as pestering me because I let my twin reading some stupid creepypasta stuff ! And I was careful to not show him the creepiest. He wanted this to happen, he got what he asked for, nothing more.

- He's way more sensitive thant you ! How can you even think about letting him…

- Stop ! » he cut angrily. « When I'll need a lesson on the way I should behave towards someone I know since ever, I'll ask you. I know he's sensitive and all the crap but shut up ! Seriously I will hurt you if you don't shut the fuck up. I don't need your lessons. I never did and I will never need them. So shut up already ! The only thing that will happen now is him being scared for some days and refusing to stay alone. And he'll just forget about this. So stop pissing me off !

- Fine… Do as you wish. But I will definitely be here to wipe his tears.

- Che ! Whatever. »

The two other looked pretty angry.

« Is there something wrong ?

- At all, bro. We just were… Discussing. And your boyfriend was reminding me how much of an unworthey brother I was.

- I'm not his boyfriend. And yes, this was your fault anyway.

- Fuck you.

- Whenever you want.

- Yeah alri… What !?

- I said…

- Shut the fuck up. I know what you said. But even try and I'll cut your dick, grill it and force you to swallow it.

- Eh…

- Good, I like this attitude better. »

He couldn't help but laugh. Hearing his brother talking like that was so good ! It was so far from this horrible dream and its terrorizing universe.

« What's wrong with you again, Psyche ?

- Ha… Nothing… Just… I'm happy everything was all a dream. I'm relieved to see you and Delic are as loving as ever. It feels so nice, I swear.

- Geez… At least you'll remember the lesson. Now let's go to eat. I'm so hungry I could eat your boyfriend's d…

- Delic is not my boyfriend and don't say such things !

- Let's eat already or else I may try to eat you for real.

- Virus ! Don't try to scare him !

- Hungry. » was the only answer the man accepted to give before walking away, visibly not decided to wait for the two others.

Psyche smiled at Delic who smiled back even if he had no clue why the raven was grinning so brightly when his brother literally said he'd try cannibalism on them. His single explanation was « It was only a nightmare. »

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading until the end ! :)


End file.
